Rebel
by JapaneseClute
Summary: The life of a Reboot was not meant to be happy. HARC makes sure of that. When Hikaru catches word that HARC is thriving in America he knows that he must go fight with the rebelling reboots. But on the battle field he meets one new reboot that catches attention. Who is this new reboot, and what makes him different? Sequel to Reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first installment of Rebel. Sequel to Reboot. Are we ready, because I'm excited to be writing this. I'm glad to continue the storyline, please enjoy.**

**DISCAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

I opened my eyes a little bit. The morning light creeped through the window. I rolled over. I didn't want to get up today, or anyother day. I pulled a pillow over my head. It's been over a week since I lost Kaoru. I hadn't gotten up much since it happened.

"Hikaru," The voice of 46 called from outside the door. I laid still not answering. I heard the door creek open.

"46, please. I need time," I tell him.

"Hikaru you need to get out of bed," 46 said. I groaned. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, you have a life to lead. I've also recieved interesting word from the America's," 46 tells me. I sit up quickly.

"What word?" I ask with curiousity.

"HARC is thriving there. There's a war between HARC and rebelling reboots going on there. If you really aren't keen on returning to school, maybe we should go fight againist HARC," He says. I frown. It was true that I wanted revenge againist HARC. I thought they had been arrested, but news that HARC is in the America's could perhaps offer me the closure I require. I knew that 46 also wanted revenge on them, even if he didn't say so. I looked into 46's eyes.

"I think we're going to America," I tell him making a split decision. He smiles. After being brainwashed by HARC, part of the orders in 46's chip was to freak me out by saying he was a 146. After talking to him afterwards, he confirms that he is only a 46 and that he wasn't sure what the point of them saying he was a 146 was.

"I figured you'd say that," He said. I smiled slightly.

"I've wanted to kick their HARC asses, but even more so now then ever," I told him.

"I'm going to get ready to go to school today. Long shot, but care to tag along?" 46 asked me. I made a face. I didn't really have anyone there I particuarly cared for. By now I think everyone in Japan knew that the 'dead' twin Hikaru had returned home to witness the death of his brother Kaoru. There were conspiracy theories that it had been me responsible. However, everyone knew that was untrue. Everyone as in law enforcement.

"I guess I could," I sigh. Before I left maybe I should appear in public to make myself look less suspicious. Or maybe I could appear as Issac. I stand up immdiately feeling dizzy.

"Dude, you should eat breakfast first," He tells me. I nodd. I walk over to the closet and retrieve one of Kaoru's old uniforms. I motion for 46 to leave, and once he does I change. I then head down stairs for breakfast. 46 and my mother are at the table.

"Hikaru you're going to school?" She asked smiling. I nodd a little bit. I was obviously less thrilled.

"I'm not so excited," I tell her. 46 glares at me. My mother has been upset over Kaoru's death as well, and he had been trying to cheer us both up. She sighed.

"I'm still glad you're going," I smile a little.

"We should head out. Thanks mom," I say grabbing Kaoru's school stuff. 46 follows me. Going to school was a bad decision on my part. Every room I entered everyone got quiet and stared at me. I had to calm myself down on multiple occasions, so my reboot form didn't join this party. Even the host club members Kaoru's bestfriends avoided me. I sighed. It was the last class of the day. The last bell rang, and everyone exited the room to go home.

I sat still at my desk, defeated. There was one other person in the room. I didn't need to look at them to tell who it was.

"So, are you afraid of me too?" I ask.

"Well, it doesn't look like things are in your favor. God Hikaru, your brother is dead. You appear out of no where and Kaoru dies. You look pretty suspicious. I don't know what I believe," They answered.

"I can honestly tell you, that I am not responsible for Kaoru's death," I say solemnly.

"Then who is?" The answer came quick. I frowned. I looked at the only other person in the room.

"My twin brother is dead, and every person wants to blame me for his death. That hardly seems fair. Am I not noticably upset? Do my feelings matter to no one? I didn't do it. The police know who did. They've said that. So how is it fair to blame my brothers death on me?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I believe you,"Came the reply. They walked past me.

"Haruhi?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." She left. I sighed. I stood and walked out. 46 was waiting for me in the car. I slid in without saying anything.

"How was it?" He asked. Though I know he knew the answer.

"Bad," I said simply. He frowned. School was his thing. Not mine.

"I take it you won't go tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head no. It was a big fat no. He sighed.

"America?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow," He said. I smiled. And that is how I found myself on a plane to America. To take out HARC once and for all.

* * *

Review for more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So there will be appearances fro a few of the real Reboot characters, but you guys will love them! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

The flight to America was a long one. Everything crossed my mind on the way there. I thought about HARC and how they killed my brother. I thought about my mother. My mother whom was reluctant to let me travel. She had just gotten me back. I didn't tell her that there was a chance I wouldn't be returning. I wondered if 46 thought about not returning. I looked at 46. He was looking absently out the window. I frowned. I knew that he knew chances of both of our returns were slim.

"Kazukiyo?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied looking at me.

"If something happens to me, I want you to make sure that HARC is destroyed," I tell him. He frowns.

"I will. We're going to destroy HARC and go home," He tells me. I smile that's wishful thinking.

"There are quite a few reserves. HARC is going to put up a good fight. If I die it'll be avenging Kaoru," I tell him. He smiles.

"I wouldn't expect you to go out any other way," He tells me. That does nothing for my nerves. I sigh. We would be landing soon. I closed my eyes. It was time to focus. The plane touched down around eight pm. I inhaled deeply. 46 and I retrieved our bags, which were just backpacks full of clothes. We travel lightly. I hand him a pair of sun glasses, so people can't see his unnaturally colored eyes. Humans in the US were afraid of Reboots, and HARC. We walk out into the open.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah let's do it," He says offering a slight smile. We walk into the city of Austin, Texas. We were looking for two humans that 46 had collaberated with. Tony and Desmond are humans that are helping the Reboots allegedly. I sigh.

"46, where are these guys supposed to be?" I ask him. He shrugs. Then he points to a little run down shack looking place.

"There," He says walking towards it. I stare at it questioningly. Then I follow him. He knocks on the door. A man comes to it. He has dark brown hair, and his face is aged with stress. He stands a little taller then 46, but not as tall as myself.

"Are you Kazukiyo?" He asks. 46 nodds lifting his sleeve so his barcode is visible.

"I'm Hikaru," I say when his gaze moves to me.

"Are you a rebelling human?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Yeah," I say not giving myself away as a reboot just yet. 46 looks at me questioning me. I stare at him sternly.

"Come on in," Tony says opening the door. Once inside 46 removes his sunglasses. Tony closes the door behind us. We follow him into the kitchen where there's a human and another reboot. This reboot is female. She's short, and blonde with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes lock with mine and we don't break eyecontact.

"Who are they?" She asked. 46 steps forward.

"Kazukiyo 46," He says offering a hand to shake. She takes it and looks at me.

"Hikaru," I say.

"You're human," She notes.

"Congratulations," I say sarcasticly.

"I'm Wren 178," She introduces herself. I almost laugh. She's 178 and I'm 187. We're the backwards of eachother.

"Kazukiyo took out the HARC facility in Japan," Tony tells her and the other human.

"I helped," I said in a bit of a pouting tone. In fact I did almost all the work. Wren stares at me in amusement.

"Yeah, he helped a lot," 46 says in a serious tone.

"Anyway, we're here to help take out HARC for good. This seems to be the last place that they're thriving," I say. Wren laughs.

"You should step back and let the reboots handle this. You don't know what you're up againist pretty boy," She says with her eyes narrowing.

"You should let me do what I want," I said annoyed. This girl was doubting me. I wanted to keep my human composure as long as possible, so I could see the humans part in this operation. I menacing growl echoed from deeper within the house.

"What was that?" 46 asked.

"That was Callum 22. At the HARC facility we were imprisoned in he was injected with a series of drugs. They've made him nearly canniblistic. We intend on raiding the Austin reboot facility to to get the curing drug, and to free those reboots," She tells him.

"When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," She says a little annoyed. I can tell she doesn't like the idea of a human being as involved with this as she is. I nodd.

"Come on. We should all rest for the night. Kazukiyo, Hikaru, follow me. I'll show you where you can sleep," Tony says leading us out of the room. I cast one look back at Wren. She looks upset. I know that look. It's one where you lack hope.

Tony shows us to a small room that we'll share.

"Thanks," 46 tells him. Tony nodds and heads off to a different room. When the clock reads midnight I'm still awake. 46 is snoring. I sigh and let myself out of the room. I make my way out of the house. I need to think. I sigh. I see a figure sitting in the lawn. I squint and make out the figure of Wren. She stares up at the sky.

"Wren," I say softly. She turns fast. "May I join you?" I ask her. She stares at me for a minute before nodding. I sit next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Couldn't sleep," I tell her.

"No, I mean this. Why do you want to help us take down HARC?" She asks. I stare at the ground.

"HARC killed my brother," I whispered.

"Oh," She said. Her eyes softened.

"He was my best friend," I continued. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket, and showed her a picture of the two of us when we were nine. I smiled a little bit.

"You guys were twins?" She asked though the answer was right infront of her.

"HARC was injecting Callum with that stuff, and he isn't himself anymore. We know we can get the medicene at the Austin facility, but Tony wants to proceed with caution. As far as I'm concerned it's taking to long," She said saddly. I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Let's go now then," I smile. She takes my hand.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nodd.

"Positive," With that Wren and I take off into the night. She leads the way into the middle of Texas.

"Here we are," She says looking at me. This facility isn't gaurded by fences. I assume because it's in the middle of the city.

"Any plan?" I ask. She smiles.

"The best plan," She starts.

"Is no plan," I finish. We smile at eachother. I point at an entrance. We take off towards it sticking to shadows. There were two guards there. We took them out with ease.

"Your fighting skills are pretty good for a human," She whispers. I snort.

"Thanks," I reply. We let ourselves into the facility. We make it about three floors up before we're surrounded by HARC guards.

"Oh my god," Wren whispers. She looks at me and her eyes seem to apologize. We stand back to back. The guards charge in at us. I was surprised. They're unarmed. However the number of them is overwhelming. I break away from them and run down the hall. I feel the familiar tingling in my wrist. I stop and turn smiling. The guards stop charging at me. Even Wren is starring at me. I feel the pain course through my body. I feel the change take place.

The guards gasp and start backing away. I walk towards them slowly. My unnatural yellow eyes never looking away from them. I charge towards them at reboot speed, and soon they're all in a pile at my feet.

"Uhm excuse me. What was that?" Wren whispered yelled.

"I'll explain when we get out of here. Hikaru 187," I extend my hand to her for her to shake.

"187?" She looks shocked.

"Don't look so suprised," I tell her jokingly. I grab her arm and we take off again. The medical floor is the 5th floor.

"Two more floors," Wren says.

"You get the medicene, I'm going to free these reboots," I tell her.

"Free the reboots?" She whisper yells. I nodd.

"We may not get another chance. Let's free the reboots steal HARC shuttles and take off for now. I'll text 46 and have him get Callum. They can meet us here," I tell her. She nodds. Pulling a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket.

"This is a map to where the rebelling reboots are camping out. We can head there," She tells me. I pull my phone out and text 46. I recieve a reply within a minute. He was shocked, but I know he'll be here.

"Let's do it. I'll meet you in the medical lab when I'm done," She nodds. We head off in different directions. I pick off a few guards on my way. I make it to the room, and silently hit the button unlocking the doors. I head to the lower floor where Wren is.

"The doors are open. Let's get the reboots and lead them to the shuttles," I tell her. She nodds. We take off quickly opening doors and silently motioning confused reboots to follow us. Luckily the all do. We load them into two shuttles.

"Can anyone drive these?" Wren asks. I nodd at her.

"I'll drive one," I tell her.

"I'll drive the other. Beth 142," A reboot girl steps foreward. We quickly load the shuttles, and pull out slightly. Wren and I are in the lead shuttle. We stop to pick up 46, and a bounded Callum. Callum was hissing and screaming. With them on board we take off.

Wren approaches me.

"Where's Callum?" I ask.

"He's asleep. I gave him medicene," She says sitting next to me in the pilot section of the shuttle. The door falls closed.

"Good," I say. She pulls out the map. She points me in the direction we need to go.

"So explain to me what happened at the facility," Wren says. I sigh.

"Six years ago I was hit by a car. It was of course fatal. I rebooted after 187 minutes not remembering my life. So I became HARC's puppet until Kazukiyo arrived and started telling me about Kaoru. I didn't know at the time Kaoru was my twin. HARC set the two of us on a mission into human realm where I reconnected with Kaoru and my family. The intent was so I'd expose reboots and be elminated. I escaped the facility, took out the HARC hit man and guards. Got the actual leader of that facility arrested, and meant the guy that accidently created the reboot gene. He took me and reversed the affect making me human again. That was when I returned to find Kaoru kidnapped. He was killed by HARC infront of my eyes. It was then I learned I could return to my reboot form when I please," I tell her. She stands up.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. I turned the chair fast hitting the wheel. The shuttle swerved a bit and Wren lost her balance. I jumped up and caught her in my arms. There was a gasp from the door. I let Wren go fast. There was 46 and another reboot there.

"Callum!" Wren exclaimed. She looked at me helplessly. He stormed off.

Something tells me Callum already hates me.

* * *

Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

A week ago we arrived at the reboot reserve. Where reboots are planning on taking down HARC. For a week I've spent most of my time with a reboot named Micah 156, and Wren 178. We've been discussing battle plans. I didn't nessecarily agree with Micah though. He had no regards for humans at all. Wren didn't particuarly care for them either. Even though Callum hated me, his opinion was clear. He didn't want to exterminate all humans like Micah. I had to agree with Callum, but I'd never tell him that.

Callum was under the impression that I had tried to put the moves on his girlfriend while he was out of it. Even though Wren and I had both tried telling him otherwise he didn't believe it. He forgave Wren, but he does not like me. He does not like that Wren and I have to spend time together planing. He just does not understand that I'm here for my brother. Not his girlfriend.

46 had made some new friends. Or old friends. He had introduced me to Chika 77, Renge 45, and Addie 39. He said that Chika, and Renge used to attend Ouran with him. I was happy for him. That he was making friends and all, but I felt a little lonely. Despite Wren telling me Callum would get over it if I hung around them, I gave them space. All of Kazukiyo's friends were afraid of me, and Micah really annoyed me. I often had to remind myself that I am only here for one reason, but I still feel lonely.

"Hikaru," I looked up to see 46 walking towards me.

"Hm?" I say looking to him.

"Why are you keeping distance?" He asked.

"I don't belong here Kazukiyo. I don't belong at Ouran as Hikaru, reboots are afraid of me, and I'm just here for Kaoru," I tell him looking at the ground. It was dark out.

"Keep your head up Hikaru. Make some friends. Find a lady," He smiled and nudged my elbow. I chuckled.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically.

"About relationships though... I asked Addie 39 to be my girlfriend," He said quietly. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked feeling like a gossiping kid.

"She said yes," He smiled. I smiled too and patted his back.

"Comgrats man," I say.

"Thanks. Anyway we came here together, so how come I'm the only one with new friends?" He asked.

"Because I don't need friends," I say suddenly showing no emotion.

"Aw, don't reform to old Hikaru," He says. I look at him questioningly.

"You know, Hikaru at HARC. No personality, no friends, just emotionless Hikaru," He said. I punch him playfully.

"Since I'm reforming, do you want me to beat the crap out of you? You know for old times sakes," I say with a charming smile.

"There's the sarcastic funny Hikaru I like," He said. I smiled. Kazukiyo had a good sense of humor. I liked that about him. I was about to answer when there was yell. It was Micah.

"HARC is sending in a wave a rebooted soilders. We need to prepare for battle," He screamed. I nodded at 46. We began to move into the formation that had been discussed through out camp. Stronger reboots in the front, and weaker in the back. We began to march forward. We couldn't afford to battle in camp where all our supplies are.

I lead the group through the forest. My senses are the most heightened. Wren falls in step with me. I sigh.

"You ready fight?" She asks.

"I don't want to fight reboots. I want to fight HARC," I tell her. Everyone in camp knew why I was here. It was no secret. I couldn't see her face through her helmet but I'm sure she was frowning. Every reboot wore a helmet to protect their head. They resembled motorcycle helmets.

Wren and I both stopped directly at the same time. We both heard it. She looked towards me. We both turned and motioned our troops to get down. Wren anf I stood in the front. That was when we saw the enemy troops coming into the small clearing. They were led by one person. He wore a helmet thus hiding his face and eyes. He was dressed in all black. Black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, a black leather jacket, and, black combat boots. His aura seemed very unsettling to me. Behind him his troops wore camo from helmet to toe.

"I call the guy in the front," I said to Wren. I heard her groan.

"Fine, but I get first dibs next time," She said. I motioned for her to stay in place. I started walking towards the leader of the other troops. He motioned for his troops to stop as he approached me.

"You're on the wrong side," I told him. He moved his head in a cocky fashion. Even though I can't see his face I know the expression.

"No, it is you on the wrong side. HARC is a savior to reboots and I will not let you take them down," He said. His voice had an eeiry ring to it. I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't see it though.

"We do not wish to fight you. HARC is brain washing you. They're using you to gain power. They are nothing without you. They're turning you into soilders. You were not born a soilder. I guarentee your family did not raise you as a soilder," I tried to reason with him.

"I know nothing of my family. They let me die and HARC saved me. That is all I know," He growled.

"Let me help you," I pleaded. I held out my hand.

"Hn. I'd rather die then take help from a traitor," He smacks my hand away. I growl.

"So be it," I say. I turn around fast and yell to my troops. They charge into battle. I turn to the stranger and throw a punch at him. His troops charge into battle. A few reboots flock to his side.

"This one is mine," He says. The other reboots retreat from us. He throws his fist at me, and I duck. He stumbles forward and I kick his leg out from under him. He topples over. I draw my gun from my belt. He rolls over, and is on his feet before I can react. I aim my gun at him, and shoot him in his knee. As he falls down he delievers a hard punch to my stomach. I fall on the ground. He jumps up before I can move and kicks my helmet off. I brace for impact. He hasn't looked at me yet. He's to busy trying get his gun. He aims at me. And slowly lifts his head.

I stare at him with my poker face. I won't give him the satisfaction of my distress. To my suprise he tucks the gun back in his pocket.

"You got lucky," He said sounding distant. He stood. "Retreat!" He yelled sounding slightly spooked. His troops turned and ran back into the brush. Mine stayed put. Everyone was confused. Once the last of his troops escaped he jogged out after them. Wren walked over to me and helped me up.

"What just happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea," I tell her. I look into the brush where he disappeared. "Wait here," I tell her. I pull on my helmet and run into the brush. Suspician was correct. The strange reboot was standing there watching.

"Why'd you chase me?" He ask.

"Why'd you spare me?" I ask.

"Because, it was not nessecary to kill someone as weak as you. I could take you down anytime I want. I figured there was a good chance you'd give up," He said sounding confident.

"I'll never give up," I growled.

"Why are you so content on taking HARC down anyway?" He asked.

"HARC unnessecarily killed my human brother. Not that it's your buisness," I say. He leans on a tree.

"You were disobdient," He said coldly.

"How would you know?" I inquire.

"Well you're here the rebels. That screams disobdience," He says. I pull my helmet off so he can see my cold stare.

"Do you even know what it's like to loose a brother?" I almost scream.

"Not that I remember much of my human life, but as a matter a factly I do," He said smugly.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask. He turns his head my way.

"175," He says. He's a high number as well. This is why he remembers a little bit of human life, but not much. As opposed to me, whom remembered nothing.

"Your name," I said simply.

"All in due time 187," He said before bowing slightly and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter was fun to write! :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

I toss and turn every night. The stranger from the woods would not leave my mind. There was something about him I couldn't shake. And the fact that he knew who I was meant that HARC was aware that I was here. Which most likely means they know I'm absolutely enraged. I get up and quietly exit my tent. I make my way to where the battle took place. A small clearing. I laid down in the middle and starred at the sky. The stars were breath taking. It's a shame that I haven't seen this before. I smile a little bit. I close my eyes and let myself drift.

"Hikaru," I hear a panicked voice. It was Wren.

"Wren!" I say jumping up quickly. I turned around and there she was. I rubbed my eyes.

"It's HARC, they're flying in on shuttles. We need to get back!" She exclaimed. I nodded and we took off in the direction of camp. When we arrived there everyone was in taking cover. Callum ran up to Wren as soon as we got there.

"Wren! What're you doing with him again?" He asked sounding slightly angry. I looked at Wren.

"Look, Callum, I was sleeping out in the woods. In that clearing. And Wren came to warn me about HARC flying in on shuttles. There's nothing going on between your girlfriend and I," I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know Hikaru I don't know how much I believe that," He growled.

"Callum!" Wren exclaimed.

"Stay away from her Hikaru," He said.

"OK," I said walking away frustrated. I hear Wren protest. I keep walking anyway. HARC aircrafts zip by over head. I run towards my tent to get my helmet. When I re-emerge all the reboots are confused. The air crafts have passed by. My heart stops I hear it. Then I see it. HARC had used the aircrafts to distract us. They had sent their reboot army in and we were surrounded.

"Everyone get ready to fight!" I screamed. All through camp reboots pulled on their helmets ready to fight. I saw the strange one step through the brush. I pulled my gun out and aimed at him. He was wearing all black just like last time I saw him.

"I see you aren't one for warm welcomes," He said in a chilling voice.

"You've no buisness here," I growled.

"Relax I'm not here to fight with you," He said sounding bored.

"What do you want?" I ask. He looked around and stepped towards me.

"So this is rebel home base, huh?" He says amused. I shake my head.

"What do you want?" I say more forcefully this time. He looks back at me.

"To merely converse with you. Why must of have other motives?" He asks. I didn't like his tone.

"Then talk to me," I say cautiously. He chuckles.

"Not here around everyone," He says. He motions for me to follow him into the woods. I turn around. Everyone is starring at me. The younger reboots look scared. We're surrounded. I look back at the stranger.

"If I go,you guys have to leave afterwards. No harm comes to the rebels at all," I say. He nodds.

"Deal, but they stay surrounding your camp to make sure we aren't followed," He says. I pull off my helmet, and direct my gaze towards Micah. He nodds his head at me. I turn towards 46 who doesn't have a helmet and toss him mine. I look towards the reboot and walk towards him. He leads me half a mile out of camp.

"What do you want?" I ask narrowing my eyes. I don't trust him, but I feel like I don't need my helmet. He puts his hands on his helmet as if he's going to remove it, but takes them off quickly.

"Is Addie 39 in your camp?" He asks.

"Why?" I narrow my eyes.

"I have a human friend that asked me to ask the leader, in secret of course. If his daughter made it here," He says innocently.

"Addie is here yes," I say hesitantly.

"Great great," He says.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked him clearly not amused.

"Well, we were supposed to ambush you guys, but I find that pointless. I'm actually not sure how Leb wanted me tofind out if his daughter was here and ambush at the same time," He said. I shake my head this guy likes hearing his own voice.

"So were you going to tell me your name?" I ask him out of nowhere. He stops talking immdiately.

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" He asked me. I growled.

"Quit playing games with me," I said. He shrugged.

"I'll leave you to figure it out," He said simply. I shook my head.

"Are we done here?" I ask.

"Aw, you don't want to talk to me," He whinned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We're on enemy teams need I remind you?" I told him.

"What do you mean teams? This isn't a game. There's reality, and then the fantasy you're living in," He said.

"I took out HARC in Japan for my brother. I'm taking it out here too," I told him.

"What if that isn't what your brother wants?" He asks.

"My brother is dead," I hiss.

"What if he isn't?" He asks again leaning on a tree.

"What are you implying?" I ask him.

"What if your brother rebooted and doesn't want HARC taken down?" He asked.

"That's impossible. I was with my brother when they wrote him off as dead after 4 hours. If he had rebooted after 4 hours that'd put him at almost 240 minutes," I said ignorantly.

"Was your brother's body there when you woke up? What about the funeral? And the fact MOST doctors and police officers are aware of and work with HARC?" He said. I gasped.

"No, the funeral was closed casket. His neck had been slit. He was in no condition for open casket. My little brother is not a reboot," I tell him sternly.

"Ok, Hikaru," He says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Everyoneknows that Hikaru 187 is fighting to avenge Kaoru," He says.

"You're just trying to get to me!" I yell. I turn my back to him.

"Hm. You're right," He says. I turn fast, and before I can react there's a needle in my neck. I fall to the ground, and am engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**I'm going to start rewriting my old stories! :) Review for more of this one please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I've been inactive. My best friend OD'd when I was 800 miles away, and everyone says I saved her by calling someone. I feel like I could've prevented it. Then my mom gets sick, and my grandmothers dog died. It's been a bad week.**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's P.o.v.**

My eyes openly slowly. Immediately I close them again. The light was bright. I groan, and suddenly the events prior to my going unconcious come back to me. I push myself up fast. I was in an HARC cell once again. I pull my fist back and punch the wall.

"Have a nice sleep?" A voice sounds behind me. I turn around slowly.

"Why?" I asked him. To my suprise he was still wearing his helmet.

"Why are you wearing that helmet still? Afraid much?" I sneered.

"Afraid of you harming me? No," He said slowly.

"Then why?" I ask.

"It's better this way," He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why'd you do this?" I ask.

"Orders. Not every reboot rebels," He says annoyed.

"Do you understand what's going to happen if HARC thrives?" I ask.

"Yeah, human lives at risk. Reboots being used to do jobs and blah blah blah," He says in a bored tone.

"Do you care for no one?" I asked him. He obviously didn't care for the fate of humans or reboots.

"There's one person I care, but that's about it," He says sounding thoughtful.

"I highly doubt that," I tell him with a sour tone. He sighs.

"I'll be back later," He tells me before leaving. I smile when the door closes behind him. Did the honestly believe they were going to be able to contain me? I fish a bobby pin out of my pocket, and carefully place it in lock. I then begin turning it. When I was little, Kaoru and I used to pick locks all around the mansion.

It doesn't take long before the lock turns and the door pops open. I peak my head into the hallway. It's empty, so I slip out into the hall. I'm not sure which way leads me out, so I go left. Bad choice.

I hear foot steps echoing down the corrider. I gulp. Guards. I dive into the room closest to me. If I take down those guards it'll draw to much attention. The room is empty. It is a reboots room. The bed is made neatly, and a sketch book sits open on the bed. I gasp, on the page in the sketch book is myself in reboot and human form. I flip the page. There's a drawing of two of me in reboot form. Two of me in human form on the next page. What is this? I sighed.

I open the dresser drawer. I need to change into clean clothes. I'll stick out even more if I'm wearing my filthy clothes. I look at the clothes in the drawers. All black. Suddenly I had a pretty good idea of whose room I was in. I quickly changed into a black tee shirt and black skinny jeans. I must admit. For a reboot he dresses pretty bad ass. I kick my old clothes under the bed, and re-emerge into the hall.

I pass by a set of guards who pay me no awknowledgement. This is weird to me, but I'm not complaining. A group of reboots see me and give me a nodd and a wave. I stuff my hands in my pockets. Do they think I'm just new here? One of them approached me.

"How is your latest mission?" He asked saying mission sarcastically. I shrug.

"Uh, good," I say unsure. I glance at his barcode. He is a 122.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," I say. He looks at my face quizzingly.

"Is it because of 187?" He asked. I nodd.

"Yes," I tell him without hesitation.

"Have you told him who you are yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet," I told him. My confusion was growing. I sigh.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have a new mission," He said. I took this as my que to walk away. I continue wandering looking for a door. Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder. I'm pulled around fast. I gasp.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" I can't speak though. I'm to busy looking at him. He's dressed in black clothes. His shaggy brown hair is a little messy. His height matches mine. His bright yellow eyes are pools of soft concern.

"K-k-kaoru?" I barely choke out. He looks at me.

"Hikaru, this is dangerous! You aren't supposed to be out here," Kaoru says grabbing my arms and pulling me through the hall. He pulls me back in the room I was in earlier.

"Kaoru," I whisper dazed. A small blush creeps over his face.

"Hi Hikaru," His voice is a strained whisper. I hug him immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He pulled away.

"Well... It wasn't a good time. You seemed so content with your mission that I just let you be. I was also a little upset," He told me.

"Why were you upset?" I asked quickly.

"I died, and my best friend wasn't there when I woke up. You slept. That's what they had told me. I was upset that you didn't recognize me," He said a little bashful.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" I ask him.

"They were planing on exterminating the rebels, so I convinced them you'd be useful," He said avoiding eyecontact.

"Kaoru! 46 is there!" I almost yelled.

"Class Rep?" He asked a little bit hurt.

"Duh! We need to go!" I tell him. Kaoru nodded and handed me a helmet. Thus I found myself reunited with my twin brother sneaking out of an HARC facility.

* * *

Review for more


End file.
